dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2
is a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team for the PSP. Gameplay Dragonball X tenkaichi tag team 2 is a sequel to dragon ball z tenkaichi tag team. Dragon ball z tenkaichi tag team 2 has new features such as a new story mode.dragon ball z tenkaichi tag team also has new characters like bojack and bojack full power,turles and great ape turles, super saiyan 3 broly, complete transformation zarbon,,nail sync with piccolo , ,piccolo fuse with kami,cooler,final form cooler,meta cooler,king cold,super saiyan 4 goku,super saiyan 4 vegeta,tora,super saiyan 3 vegeta,and so on.Over 100 characters in 3D in one PSP game. Confirmed Characters * NOTE THESE CHARACTERS ARE TRUE BUT SOME ARE WHAT IF MOMENTS SO THAT'S WHY THEY LOOK HARD TO BELIEVE * * Goku (Base,Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, * Goku GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Majin Vegeta) * Vegeta GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential, Blocked Seal) * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten GT (Base, Super Saiyan, ) * Chiaotzu * Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Videl * Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) * Zarbon (Post-Transformation, Complete Transformation) * Yamcha * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan 4, * Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan 4) * Piccolo (Base, Nail, Kami, Hell Power) * Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) * Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form,100% Full Power, Mecha Frieza) * King Cold * Cell Jr * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Super Buu * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Cooler (Base, Final Form, Metal Cooler) * Salza * Doore * Neiz * Turles (Base, Great Ape) * Dabura * Jeice * Captain Ginyu * Burter * Guldo * Recoome * Bardock (Base, Great Ape super sayian 1 and 2 only ) * Tora (Base, Great Ape) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape) * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) * Dodoria * Cell(Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) * Cui * Bojack (Base, Full Power) * Dodoria * Kid Buu * Zangya * Raditz (Base, Great Ape) * Nappa (Base, Great Ape) * Hatchiyack * Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape) * Android 13 (Base, Fusion) * Android 14 * Android 15 * Janemba (Base, Final Form) * Lord Slug (Base) * Nail * Hirudengarn * Tarble (Base, Great Ape) * Saibamen * Hell Fighter 17 * Cooler (Base, Final Form We will await results to see if they are true most likely they are. like every i like the first game but i want like a 100% garuantee that these characters are going to be on there> Images www.bandainamcogames.co.jp Trivia * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 will release a day later after Raging Blast 2 and in November 3rd. * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is planned since 2009. * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is the only game that includes 100 what if and 100000 vs battle what if. * This game is going to be Universal at the dubs. (Usa, Japan, Europe and Latin America) * Vegeta (Scouter) says 'Goku you'll pay' when he transform into Super Saiyan. * There's is a total of 101 characters not 71 * Frieza call himself a saiyan in Frieza Saga, when he said I admit that I became part of those monkeys * Cell is actually Android 21, when Dr. Gero said in the What if: Dr. and Creation I present you the sucessor of 20, Android 21 Cell.